


Saturday Night

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: I love songfics. Short but sweet song lyrics that I picture as certain ships. (Usually Eruri)Saturday Night- Panic! At the Disco





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love songfics. Short but sweet song lyrics that I picture as certain ships. (Usually Eruri) 
> 
> Saturday Night- Panic! At the Disco

"Alright, alright. Last song of the night, you know the drill." Levi breathes out, running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. The show went phenomenally, Levi put his all into it- as always.

 

"Saturday night!" Comes the first shout from the crowd, and Levi laughs to himself. Every show ends with one cover, and every single Saturday show they request 'Saturday Night' by Panic!At the Disco. Apparently he sings it pretty well, in their minds. Soon enough, choruses of Saturday Night ring out, and Levi smirks a bit, glancing off stage to where Erwin stands, smirking back. ' _Traditions are traditions'._

 

"Alright- alright. I'll play it, again." Levi scoffs, nodding to his band. The intro starts up, and Levi casts a suggestive glance off-stage to his manager. Those blue eyes already are lit up with desire. When did this all become a routine? Levi can't remember, but he knows it's about the hottest part of his night.

 

" _Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore, Been waiting for somebody else to carry me. There's nothing else there for me at my door, All the people_ _I know aren't who they used to be."_

 

* * *

 

_"_ Erwin!" Levi cries out in ecstasy as the man mouths greedily at his pale neck.

 

"Do you remember when you used to fight this? Fight how good I make you feel?" The blonde growls in his ear, tongue prodding and licking, drawing out gasps.

 

* * *

 

 

_"And if I try to change my life one more day, There would be nobody else to save._

 

_And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be, so.... Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah!"_

 

* * *

 

The door slams, two sets of fast-moving feet. A beeping sound of punching in a code-

 

"Fuck! I mistyped." Levi curses, panting heavily as Erwin paws all over his body, suggestively rutting against him. The door flies open, slams shut. Sounds of clothing ripping off bodies and shoes being kicked off ring in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _I pray for the wicked on the weekend-"_

 

* * *

 

"Fuck!" Levi cries as Erwin hoists him by his thighs, slamming him against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _Mama, can I get another amen?"_

 

* * *

 

A high pitched moan rings out, pale hands on a tan back. Nails clawing down that skin to leave angry red lines. A matching grunt as they become one, thrusts like an animal as pleasure becomes the priority.

 

"Holy fuck~" Erwin groans, biting that pale neck.

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _Oh oh oh oh oh- Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah."_

 

* * *

 

Together they thump on the bed, Levi on top and riding Erwin like his life depends on it. He moans in pure pleasure, Erwin's large hands gripping, squeezing. Thrusting up to meet those hips, it sends Levi into a swirling storm of desire, stroking his weeping length. Erwin takes over, growling his command to cum- and oh, Levi does. He screams his pleasure and twitches greedily around the length shoved inside him. Together they pant and moan, kiss deeply with unspoken feelings...

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _And every morning when I wake up_

 

_I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been. But it's so much more than I ever was, If every night I go to sleep knowing-_

 

_That I gave everything that I had to give,_

 

_Then it's all I could've asked for. I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said, but- Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah."_

 

* * *

 

 

"When will you admit you love me?" Erwin hums, nuzzling Levi from behind. The raven exhales a laugh, shifting on those strong arms.

 

"You're my manager. We shouldn't even be fucking." Levi sleepily mutters, half-way to being unconscious. The adrenaline has worn off, leaving him sated and sore; blissfully so.

 

"Well in that case why not go all out?" Erwin teases, peppering Levi's neck with feather-light kisses. In a moment of blissful sleepiness, Levi sighs.

 

"...I love you idiot."

 

"I love you too, Levi." Erwin sighs, following his lover into exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: charmolypic.levi
> 
> <3


End file.
